


Oasis

by Mareel



Series: Beginnings [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Coffee, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satisfying an unspoken hunger when sleep is elusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the _Normandy_ midway thru the events in Mass Effect 1. It is Kaidan's voice. 
> 
> _insomnia is almost an oasis in which those who have to think or suffer darkly take refuge._ –  Sidonie Gabrielle Colette

 

It's late.

Far enough past shift change for the Mess to have cleared of weary crewmembers grabbing a quick snack before hitting their sleep pods.

I wasn't on duty, but was warming the copilot’s seat on the _Normandy's_ bridge, occasionally exchanging a few quips with Joker, but mostly just watching the stars.

"Make up your mind, LT. Either go get some shuteye or grab some coffee to wake up. You're a lousy conversationalist like this. Leave me to my extranet browsing."

"Asari porn browsing more likely, but a cup of coffee does sound good.

“Hey, don’t judge! See ya later.”

_____________________________________________

 

I'm surprised to see I'm not alone in the Mess. Commander Shepard is rummaging the cupboard, rejecting ration pack after ration pack. Surprising. I'd never thought of him as a terribly picky eater.

Picking up the coffee carafe, I dump the sludge into the disposal and begin to brew a fresh pot. "Looking for something in particular, Commander?"

He shakes his head. "Not really, Kaidan. Hungry, but not sure what I want." He settles for making a cup of tea, taking a seat at the table piled with a stack of datapads and reaching for a packet of sweetener.

"Just wanted a cup of coffee myself. New pot should be ready shortly, then I'll get out of your hair. Looks like you've got reports piling up."

Shepard's expression as he meets my eyes is unreadable and he gestures to the seat across the table from him. "Or you could stay a while and enjoy your coffee."

I've served with him long enough to know that's as close to a plea not to be alone as he's likely ever to make. Nodding, I join him at the table, busying myself with adding four packets of sweetener to the coffee. Even fresh, it needs all the help it can get.

He's not saying more, but not really concentrating on the data pads either. "Can't sleep either?" 

If he's surprised by the question, he doesn't show it. "No. Sometimes it's better to give up trying."

I don't know if he knows that I'm aware of what he's talking about. Nightmares. My station is right up against the wall to his cabin and I've heard what I could only term bad reactions to nightmares. I used to get those a lot when I was a teenager just trying to deal with the effects of my biotics. Even not sleeping for days seemed preferable to the nightmares. I wonder if it's like that for him. My mom used to sit on the edge of my bed, not talking, just resting a hand on my shoulder to help me get through it.

Shepard doesn't have anyone to help him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

The ice broken, we talk a little about the last mission, and the next one. That Thorian would be enough to give anyone nightmares. He seems glad to have someone to bounce ideas around with and I'm honored that he values my opinions. He even smiles a time or two. Nice smile... makes the corner of his eyes crinkle a little before it fades.

It's probably been over an hour when he rubs the back of his neck, stretching a little. "I should go... try the sleep thing again maybe."

"You didn't eat anything, Shepard. You said you were hungry."

He gives me another smile, one that lingers a little in his eyes. "I was. But I found what I needed. You should get some sleep too."

I nod, not really trusting my voice at the moment. I must be more tired than I thought... to keep noticing my CO's smile 

His voice is quiet. Maybe he will get some real sleep. "Good night, Kaidan."

As he disappears into his cabin, I pour myself another cup of coffee. I think I'll stay here for a while. I murmur, only to myself. "Sleep safe, Shepard."

 


End file.
